A Love That Never Dies
by BittenByNiklaus
Summary: In 4x19,"Pictures of You", Klaus was going to meet with Caroline at the Lockwood Mansion when he saw Tyler already had. We know he,after that scene,went home where he found Katherine's letter. What if he decided to go back and try to meet with Caroline again instead of going straight home? What is going to happen? How is she going to react? *Reviews are welcomed * *One shot*


This is my very first Klaroline FanFic, I hope you like it!

I do not own any of the characters, only this storyline.

All rights reserved to The CW.

* * *

(Night)

(Caroline's version)

Caroline had just returned home. She didn't stay for the after-prom party in the Lockwood Mansion because she was feeling tired and brokenhearted. Tyler came back for prom but had to leave. Again. And that devastated her. But then she heard a knock.

* * *

(Night)

(Klaus' version)

After Klaus had encountered Tyler in the Lockwood Mansion, he was on his way home. He went there to be with Caroline but she seemed to have found a better company. Tyler. So he left without talking to her. But he had this feeling that he needed to talk to her, to try to make her night a more special one. So he turned his way around and decided to go to her house where he would wait for her. When Klaus arrived there, he walked towards the door. The lights were on so he decided to knock.

* * *

(Caroline's house)

(Night)

Caroline rushed towards the door to open it. When she did it, she saw Klaus.

"Oh, it's you"- she said a bit disappointed.

"You seem disappointed. Were you expecting it to be Tyler?" – Klaus said while he walked into the house, a bit hurt with her response.

"How did you.."

"I saw him in the doorway of the Lockwood Mansion." – Klaus stated as he walked into the living room. Caroline followed him.

Everything went silent for a few seconds. Then Caroline spoke.

"Did you…" – She couldn't finish saying it. Worry was showing in her voice, tears floating in her eyes.

"Kill him?" - Klaus completed. "No, I would never do it. At least not on your senior year prom."

Car smiled of happiness and relief.

"You look stunning by the way" - Klaus continued, a smile showing in his lips.

She smiled, a bit embarrassed.

"Thanks" – Caroline said while looking at the floor. Then she look at him. Klaus was looking at her, fascinated by her beauty. That look made her blush and be a little uncomfortable. He realized it so he decided to change the subject. He walked towards her, gave her his hand and asked her, smiling:

"Dance with me".

"Seriously?!"- Caroline asked, laughing in disbelief.

"Yes. Come on, I won't bite!"- Klaus teased her, smirking.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" - She said, taking his hand.

He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile as well. Klaus swirled Caroline, taking her in his arms. They started to dance, slowly. Everything was quiet, it was just him and her. Two hearts beating, madly falling in love with each other.

Caroline was the first to break the silence that had taken over the room for what it seemed forever.

"Soo…why did you come here?"

"Isn't it obvious , love? I came here for you" – Klaus answered, looking her in the eyes.

"Yes,but…you know what I meant".

"I came here because I wanted to see you, to make your evening a better one. I wanted to cheer you up, considering everything it's happening to you lately." – He told her. Then he looked at her. "Oh and I wanted to see you in your beautiful dress, carefully chosen by me" – Klaus joked.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh.

He continued.

"You know, this dress belonged once to a very powerful queen. She specially asked me to design it. She was amazed by my art skills and wanted a dress worthy of a queen."

"Are you serious?"- Caroline asked, surprised.

"Yes, I am." – Klaus answered, continuing. "Unfortunately she never got to wear it. She died of a heart attack before she could see it. So I just kept the dress with me, waiting to give it to the right queen."

Caroline smiled. She was touched by his story.

"I…I don't what to say…" – She said.

"So don't say anything. Just stay here, with me" – Klaus asked her as he looked her in the eyes, deep in her soul.

He swirled her one more time. Then she leaned her head in his chest.

"Thank you" – Car said to him.

"You're welcome love."

They continued to dance, slowly losing in each other's arms, all night long until Caroline fell asleep in Klaus' arms. He carried her and took her to her room. Klaus laid Caroline in her bed and covered her with a blanket.

"Goodnight love" – He said to her as he kissed her in the forehead.

Then Klaus left Caroline's house, knowing exactly what his feeling for her were.


End file.
